inheritance_trilogyfandomcom-20200213-history
Scimina Arameri
Scimina Arameri was a member of the royal house of Arameri. She was Yeine's first cousin, once removed.The Hundred Thousand Kingdoms, Ch. 2 She was an especially cruel member of the Arameri family, using her rank to dominate and control others and seeing human lives as currency to spend. Her motives to destroy Darr and torment Yeine arguably makes her the main atagonist of the first book. Biography Early Life Scimina and Relad were two of four children. The eldest (unnamed) was somehow assassinated despite her blood sigil; it is implied that Scimina or another of their siblings managed to do this. The second-oldest child was T’vril Arameri’s father; he was executed for the scandal that led to T’vril’s birth. Since then Scimina and Relad have been Dekarta’s prospective heirs; Dekarta shows no particular favor to one or the other, and indeed doesn’t seem to like them much. As a result, Scimina and Relad have been engaged in a private war for influence and money for several years, each hoping to defeat the other and impress their uncle enough to become sole heir. Race for Heir Her first meeting with her cousin Yeine was not incredibly gracious. She unleashed Nahadoth, one of the Enefadeh when she realized Yeine still had no blood sigil to protect her from him, by unclasping a silver collar. From that point onward in the story Scinima would be a large thorn in Yeine's side as she had directed the countries she controlled to use Darr as a scapegoat in light of Yeine lifting the trade sanctions on the country, and convinced them to mobilize a united front in order to invade and destroy Darr. Her plan however hits a snag when Nahadoth and Yeine successfuly intimidate the leader of one of the countries Scinima controls and stops the invasion from occuring when it would have. As payback for this setback, and to satisfy her own sadism, she invites Yeine to watch as she tortures Sieh and Nahadoth as they are helpless to do anything to stop her from doing anything about it. Her plans are further dented when Yeine makes a deal with Relad for aid to Darr in exchange Yeine will name him as Sky's next ruler, her intimidation attempts having the exact opposite effect she had hoped to have. Coronation Day Just prior to what was to be Yeine's last day of life, Yeine confronts her elder cousin and asks to borrow Nahadoth until she is dead. Claiming that she has no reason to not fulfill such a meaningless last request, and as such she allows Nahadoth to go,, assuming that Yeine intends to use him just as she had, as a glorified sex toy. On the day of Coronation, Scimina was left in shock when instead of picking her Yeine decided to pick her twin brother Relad for the position and she would cry out in rage. During the final battle between Nahadoth and Intempas she manages to overpower and kill her own brother, stabbing him to death in her rage. When the battle finally ends and the Enefadeh freed at last, Nahadoth attatches a chain around Scinima's throat, keeping her now as his captive as revenge for all the cruel and degreading acts he had to endure at her hands. Scimina, terrified of her fate pleads her uncle Dekarta for help but he can offer none. Nahadoth disappears with Scinima in tow and it is unknown what becomes of her afterward. Physical description Scimina is described as a beauty, very thin, with sable hair. She had patrician features and was very regal. Her features are characteristic of the Amn people. Personality Scinima was perhaps the most cruel of the main characters within the Arameri family. She is described as being cruel and callous to the lives of others, seeing them as a currency to be spent. She was implied to have had a role in the assassination of her older brother, she uses and abuses the Enefadeh for her own pleasure, she mobilizes her armies to exterminate the people of Darr purely to see Yeine, her rival, crushed. She is a highblood supremicist as she constantly reminds Trvil he is beneath her and she even gave up her baby because he was a half blood. Notes and references Category:Characters in The Hundred Thousand Kingdoms Category:Arameri family Category:Female Category:Deceased